


Trust is Beautiful

by voyagxr



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bandit is awkward, Fluff, Jäger is a sweetie pie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagxr/pseuds/voyagxr
Summary: Jäger and Bandit get a vacation together. Together, they go to Düsseldorf to see Jäger’s uncle. Bandit learns a lot more about Jäger than he thought he would.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Trust is Beautiful

Two Germans drove in a convertible as they quietly hummed to the music from one of their personal playlists. The shorter of the two was driving, while the taller rambled about his usual stuff. 

“I happened to watch a documentary last night while I was fixing someone’s engine for their car.”, Jäger explained, “It was about the space race. I personally think it’s very interesting and informative.” 

Ah yes, Jäger’s trademark hunger for knowledge. To Bandit, Jäger was a special kind of person. Unique in the spiciest ways, perfect in the nicest. Jäger couldn’t read social cues, he tended to lack humility, and he has this natural talent when it comes to machinery. It’s almost as if he was born to do it. There was something about him... 

“Nice.”, Bandit responds quietly, not really knowing how to respond. Bandit was more of the quiet type when it came to this. He may have seemed unfocused, but deep down he listened intently to Jäger’s entertaining and informative ramblings. “Did you hear about the death of Doc’s father?”, Bandit asked Jäger curiously. 

“I did. I sent him a box of chocolates, a card, and some money to make him feel better.”, Jäger replied. Bandit thought about Jäger even deeper when Jäger said this. When Jäger was little, he didn’t have parents. He was raised by his uncle and even then, he wasn’t home too much because he had a job to do. So Jäger was usually by himself most of the time because he had very little company. By age 10 he was already going to the supermarket to buy groceries while his uncle was away at his job. His uncle always wrote a shopping list for Jäger and left money for Jäger to buy the groceries with. ‘Buy yourself a box of chocolatines as well if you’d like.’, would be written on the shopping list. It made sense why Jäger treated everyone on the team so personally and kept everyone close; he sees his team as family. 

As Jäger rambled, Bandit couldn’t help but zone out a bit as deep thoughts plagued his mind. There was still so much about Jäger that he didn’t know. Why did his uncle raise him, and where did his parents go? Why does Jäger’s accent.. not sound entirely German? Was there anything about Jäger that stood out? Why does Jäger never take his helmet off? How did Operation Chimera affect him? 

As Bandit pulled into a driveway, Jäger gasped in delight when he looked up from the video playing on his phone. “We’re already here? Mein gott, that was quick!”, Jäger giggled. Jäger hopped out of the car, adjusting the safety clip of his helmet. At the moment, Jäger was wearing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt (presumably an Interstella 5555 t-shirt), and his helmet. ‘God, can't he just take that thing off?’, Bandit thought to himself. Well compared to Bandit, Jäger was dressed pretty nicely and cute. The only stuff Bandit threw on was some oversized shirt, sweatpants, and his signature leather jacket. 

“C’mon.”, Bandit motioned for Jäger to follow him, Jäger following him and slightly hiding behind him. Jäger was always shy at first when seeing his uncle (he wasn’t like that as a child), but after an hour or so, he’d come out of his shell and show a side of himself that Bandit had never seen before. A carefree, excited side. Jäger knocked on the front door, looking pretty happy even with half of his fave hidden by his helmet (he’s not wearing his balaclava). After a few moments, the door is opened and they are welcome by Jäger’s uncle. 

“Marius! I haven’t seen you in such a long time! I haven’t seen you either, Dominic. Are you treating Mari well?”, Jäger’s uncle asked happily, German-French accent thick. “I have. I’ve given him a lot of love. He deserves it.”, Bandit replied with a smile before giving Jäger a soft kiss on the cheek. Did I forget to say that Bandit and Jäger are engaged? Bandit and Jäger walked into the house together, hand in hand. 

~

“I’m glad my uncle isn’t as fussy as he used to be.”, Jäger said softly to Bandit as they headed upstairs to Jäger’s old bedroom. “When I was little, he was always a bit nit-picky. He’d look for the smallest things to complain about. Like if I bought an extra box of screws for my dad’s work, he’d get slightly pissed off. I’m glad he’s not like that anymore. He’s gotten much happier. I’m glad for him.”, Jäger explained with a smile on his face. 

“That’s good.”, Bandit said as they walked into Jäger’s bedroom. “How come you have bunk beds in here? From what I’ve heard, you were an only child.”, Bandit asked Jäger as he raised an eyebrow at him. “For when my cousin would come over. He’d spend the night here. My cousin had the same interests as me, so we’d stay up late and play games like Dungeons and Dragons with my two friends in school. The four of us were super close, but after a while, the two friends from school eventually drifted away from me like I expected. I met Monika in high school. She helped me on Chemistry homework and I helped her on Geometry homework. Unfortunately, Monika wasn’t very liked by most of the kids in my school because she was kicked out of the closet and exposed for being into girls. I’d protect her from bullies because she’s like a little sister to me. Even today on base, I’m still a bit protective of her because she’s like family to me. Everyone is.”, Jäger rambled, “Then Monika and I had to go to different colleges. I attended the Karlsruhe Institute of Technology while Monika traveled to America and attended the California Institute of Technology. We still kept in touch though. I was pleasantly surprised when I met her in person again when she came back to Germany and joined the Bundespolizei with me. I’m happy that Monika and I were recruited for the GSG 9 and Team Rainbow together. I think we make a good team. What do you think?”, Jäger asked Bandit softly. 

“You two we’re nerds back then, weren’t you guys? Wait, let me rephrase that. You guys are still nerds.”, Bandit replied, a bit speechless. “Yeah. We see each other as siblings, just like I do with Elias. Elias is like the father I never had, even though he’s younger than me.”, Jäger said sheepishly. Bandit then had a look of concern on his face. “Wait, what happened to your parents?”, Bandit asked with a worried tone. 

“I was never told, I was too young to remember when I was handed off to my uncle. All I know is that my parents were French but I was born and raised here. German and French are my first two languages, which is why I can speak French and mostly hide my accent although it is a bit difficult. I was around two or three when my uncle got custody of me. I think something happened to them where they just couldn’t raise me anymore. I hope they’re okay..”, Jäger said, tone getting quieter as he ended his sentence. Bandit got quiet, not really knowing how to respond. “I was also diagnosed with Autism Spectrum Disorder when I was around eight. That’s why my uncle holds back on a lot of things when I’m around, although I’ve told him multiple times he doesn’t need to do that.”, Jäger added in. 

At this point, Bandit was absolutely in shock, and awe. Jäger had gone through so, so much, yet he still continues to keep his head up and do what he loves, his job. Bandit pulled Jäger in for a tight hug, not wanting to let go. Jäger gently hugged Bandit back, staying quiet and staying still. “I love you so much, Marius. You mean the world to me. And I’m glad I got to learn about you today. Everything about you just makes you even more unique than you already are. I’m glad I’m dating a man with a beautiful heart, a beautiful personality, and beautiful looks.”, Bandit explained softly, giving Jäger a soft kiss on the cheek. “Well uhm- speaking of looks...”, Jäger said softly as he gently pulled away from Bandit’s hug. 

Suddenly, Jäger started unbuckling the safety clip on his helmet. Bandit didn’t know whether he should feel shocked, excited, or both. Jäger mentioned that he never wanted to show anyone his face but if he did, it would be a sign of trust. Jäger finally got the clip undone and- 

And the helmet was pulled off. 

Brunette hair and blue eyes (with a slightly red hue due to that cursed mission known as Operation Chimera) were revealed, as well as the shy yet sweet smile on the German’s face. Bandit was floored. Why did Jäger keep this beautiful face a secret all this time? 

Jäger was pulled into a hug and a loving and passionate kiss initiated by Bandit. Jäger happily kissed back, tears of joy running down his face as they kissed like the world was going to end. Jäger felt loved. Pure joy was running through his veins. Jäger was glad he was engaged to a man so caring and so clever, and Bandit was glad he was engaged to a man so smart, and so beautiful. When they pulled away, they stared at each other with looks of admiration and love on both of their faces. 

Suddenly, the bedroom door was opened and low and behold, it was Jäger’s uncle. “Oops- did I walk in on something emotional? Did I ruin the moment? I’m sorry, oh my god- also glad to know that you’re finally showing your face around Dominic now.”, His uncle suddenly started to ramble, a flustered look on his face. 

Bandit and Jäger just giggled happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> I haven’t been feeling the best these past few days, so I decided to do some character analysis and I got inspired to write something! 
> 
> I also have signs of ASD (I’m not saying I have it though because that’d be self diagnosing.) so I know how it works because I’ve done extensive research on it!
> 
> Also I’ve added some of my headcannons in here! (Jäger being German-French, the whole parents story, IQ and Jäger being friends in high school, etc.)


End file.
